The King
The King Tina and Jamie have been kicked out of school due to fighting other kids. The other kids think they should rule the school since the bullies are gone. ~i love penny- This will be PG-13 due to violence) Characters Gumball Darwin Reaper (debut) Janken (debut) Bobert Tobias Zack Minor Characters Penny Miss simian Mr. Small Mr. Brown Doughnut policeman Tina Jamie Transcript -School hallway- (Tina: tries to get Gumball by the tail) Gumball: *Ducks and dodges* I didn't do any thing!!! (Tina makes an angry face) Darwin: Tina, he didn't do it!! Jamie: He did 'cause I saw him!! Darwin: It wasn't him! (Tina is still trying to get Gumball while Jamie tries to get Darwin but they run away. Tina and Jamie: chase them.) Miss Simian: *comes out of class room* "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!?!" Gumball: Tina and Jamie are chasing us! Miss Simian: "WHAT?!?!" Darwin: They think Gumball told a secret of Tina! (Tina and Jamie: come out behind a corner) Miss Simian: You guys are expelled! Gumball: *Looks at miss simian weirdly* What does that mean? Miss Simian: It means that they are kicked out of school forever. Gumball: Oh! -After Tina and Jamie leave- Gumball: (talking to Darwin next to locker) Dude, the bullies got kicked out of school! Now we can be the kings of the school! Darwin: That would be cool! (They start daydreaming of being the kings of school) Reaper: What you guys talking about being kings? Darwin: Tina and Jamie got kicked out, so no more bullies! Reaper: "WHAT? SERIOUSLY?! Gumball: Darwin! Why did you tell the evil guy that?! Darwin: Just nice I guess. (The Reaper leaves) Darwin: Bye? Penny: I couldn't help but overhear what you said about being king. I think that would be kinda cool. Gumball: *looks love struck* "Really?!" Penny: "Yeah. Well I got to go" *waves goodbye and leaves* Gumball: *waves goodbye* "B- bye Penny" (Zach comes out of nowhere) Zack: "DUDE WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PENNY?!?!" Gumball: *Looks down sadly* I didn't talk to Penny" Zack: "AND WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" Gumball: *Still looking down* Talk to her. Zack: "YES!!" Darwin: Well you don't scare us!! Zack: Oh really?! Darwin: "YES!!" -in a run down building- Reaper: "Janken you here?" Janken: *pops out of room* "Cool you got the message" Reaper: "Ya it did but softly" Janken: "Well at least you got here" "Anything new?" Reaper: "Yes" "Tina and Jamie got expelled" Janken: "Wow they finally got expelled" Reaper: "Ya they did" Janken: "Thanks man" Reaper: "No problem dude" "Got to go before cops come" *runs out* Janken: "See ya" *goes back in room* -Back at school after Zach leaves- Gumball: OK, we need a plan to take get rid of Miss Simian and Principal Brown. Darwin: But we're going to need help with that. Gumball: Oh yeah *puts hand on chin* Darwin: *copies* Tobias and Bobert: We could help but we also want to be kings. Darwin: *whispers to Gumball* Sounds good for now. We could tell them to deal off. Gumball: *whispers back* That sounds like a great idea. Tobias: Well? Gumball: OK you're in *puts hand in front of him so Tobias can shake it. Tobias: OK *takes hand and shakes* Darwin: So it's settled. We team up to take down Simian and Brown. Bobert: Affirmative. *transforms into battle mod* Gumball: "OK let's go" (heads to Brown's office) (Bobert follows Gumball) Darwin: I guess that leaves us with Simian. Tobias: I guess so. (Darwin and Tobias go to Miss Simian's classroom) -At Brown's office- Gumball: *slams door open* "Principle Brown! Get out of your office now, or prepare to get thrown out! Brown: Ha, you and what army? -Bobert in battle mode and Reaper show up- Brown: "oh..." Reaper: "you going to leave?" Brown: *grabs stuff* "yes" Gumball: *leans on Bobert's leg* Smart move. (Brown leaves school) -Miss Simian's office- (Darwin opens door) Darwin: Miss Simian, can you get out of school now? Miss Simian: Why? (Tobias comes in) Tobias: 'Cause we are taking over this school! Miss Simian: I see. Darwin: So can you? I'm a pacifish and don't want to hurt you. (Zack: comes in) Zack: Are you going to leave? Miss Simian: Hmm" *brushes hair on side of face* Tobias: Just get out, Miss Simian! Miss Simian: "NO" *jumps at kids* Janken: *jumps and catches Miss Simian in mid air* Darwin: Who are you? (Janken pulls out a knife and holds it to Miss Simian's throat) Janken: Name's Janken. Darwin: Where did you come from? Zack: He has been here but in hiding. Janken: Yup, now Miss Simian, will you get out of school? Darwin: Oh... Miss Simian: *looking at knife* I-I.... ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 3